


Unusual Aversion

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Challenge word:-graze, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Sam decides to help his brother out, but Dean isn't playing fair.





	Unusual Aversion

"I'm not going in there," Dean declared emphatically.

"We face dangerous monsters every day, Dean," Sam replied incredulous. "How can you be afraid of a cow?"

:  
"I'm not afraid of cows," Dean corrected him, eyeing in the distance the grazing animal's butt. "I don't like long swishy tails, is all."

"Swishy tails? ..Come on...!" 

:

"Tell me a monster we've come up against that has a long swishy tail, Sam."

"Uh well... chupacabra, skin-walker.."

"Yeah, but their tails were shorter and not as swishy," Dean replied.

:

Sam rolled his eyes. "You sure you haven't been cursed with a fear spell or something"

"No. I just have an aversion to swish... "

"Okay, Enough with the swishy tails. I get it! I'll go," Sam bitched, jumping the fence and moving forward.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"You douche-bag!" the younger man yelled as he quickly retraced his steps, the animal puffing dangerously at his heels. "Swishy tail my ass! You knew it was a bull, Dean."

But his brother was too busy wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes.

The End


End file.
